


Mediocrity

by Rolyyy



Category: Amadeus (1984), Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, also as usual, and salieri absolves all, as usual, as usual too, mozart died, nothing special just salieri going insane
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 萨列里进入梦中；但此次纠缠他的梦魇与以往不同。





	Mediocrity

**Author's Note:**

> 电影萨x月萨水仙，有电影neta，莫扎特死亡

萨列里逐渐厌倦这一切。

迦勒底的生活平稳，日复一日毫无新意。他置身其间如同参演一幕滑稽剧，演出数十次后无可避免地对自己的角色感到无聊。在白天他被无根怒火驱使着追逐莫扎特，摄入过量甜食来稳定情绪，参加玛丽·安东瓦内特的沙龙，教小孩子从者们唱歌，披挂恸哭外装进入模拟战斗场。在晚上他被永无止境的相似梦境缠绕，维也纳的亡魂们灼烧他，催促他去杀死莫扎特。

金发，音乐，甜食，血。火焰，剑刃，毒药，苹果。太多陈旧的意象，太多千篇一律的行为，灰发红眼的反英雄看着这一切，啼笑皆非。

萨列里并不恨莫扎特，萨列里也没有杀莫扎特。恸哭外装只是层外壳，灰色之男是个烟雾凝聚的影子。那么存活于此的复仇者究竟在做什么？他要向谁复仇？杀戮的意义何在？

灵基默然不语。

 

今夜的梦境一如往常。萨列里站在黑暗中，远处一束白光投下，刚够照亮三角钢琴和弹琴的神才。距离太远，复仇者既听不清钢琴弹奏，也看不清演奏者的神情。

莫扎特多半是快活地微笑着的。他总是笑，浅淡的微笑或者放声大笑，哪怕差点被捅穿喉咙也同样如此，哪怕灵基都快要燃烧殆尽也同样如此。在不与他血脉中非人类的命运抗争之时，人世仿佛就没有任何事物能让他感到不快乐。

更远处的鬼蜮中是窃窃私语。如果仔细听，就能听到带着维也纳、莫斯科或者新大陆口音，滴着幸灾乐祸的毒液的笑声。看，这是萨列里。哪个萨列里？当然是“那位”萨列里。哎呀，听说他因为嫉妒……没错，果然您也有所耳闻。好老天，没想到他会……谁能猜到呢，那些意大利人，总是两副面孔……

细语声有时像毫无品味的观众，有时又成了吹毛求疵的指挥。快去！它们七嘴八舌地嚷嚷，去杀了莫扎特！你应当这么做，你必须这么做，你已经这么做过！——快去！为了你的嫉妒，为了你的憎恨，为了你的平庸！

如果说起初萨列里还会为无处不在的耳语感到痛苦和烦躁，不惜一切地吼出无用的辩驳的话，几个月后的现在他也早就对此不屑一顾了。这很奇妙，当他对包括自己在内的一切都清醒地厌倦时，至少在梦中，他灵基中“萨列里”的部分与“燎原之火”的部分就泾渭分明地分开。火焰凭空燃烧，萨列里冷眼旁观。

这无论如何应当算是一件好事。

于是他慢条斯理地对影影绰绰的鬼魂们说：萨列里没有杀莫扎特。过去没有，现在也不会。

 

一个干枯低哑的声音笑起来：“为什么不呢？”

意大利人本能地感到危险，像是野兔面对一只立在枝上的角鸮。他如临大敌地转身，右手已按在腰间。然而燎原之刃不知所踪——很好理解，既然燎原之火在梦境中与他分离，被火缠绕的剑刃也没有理由继续陪在他身旁。

梦中没有光，他看不清说话者的脸，只能隐约看清他稀疏灰败的头发，他颈上缠绕的刺眼的白布，他交握在膝上的双手。那双手皮肉松弛，青黑的血管可怖地凸出，指甲缝里嵌着不知是血迹还是污泥的黑色，正由于老年人神经元的病变而震颤着。

他看不清老人的脸，但感觉到那双浑浊昏黄的眼睛正盯着他。

老人咧开嘴，又问一遍：“为什么不呢？”

“你为什么不杀莫扎特？”

萨列里没有后退，只把肩背扳得更直，就像他仍是个年轻的大键琴手时面对乐长的审问一样：“我没有要杀他的理由。”

“他的行为举止粗鄙不堪。”

“很多人比他差上百倍。”

“他抢走你的卡特琳娜。”

“我从未对自己的学生有过非分之想。”

“他害你在死后身败名裂。”

“这不是他的过错。”

“你嫉妒他神赐的才华。”

“我嫉妒他的才华，同时也爱他的才华。”

坐在椅子上的老人又笑起来。他大概有呼吸道方面的疾病，空气通过他的喉管像是被粗砂纸打磨，于是轻笑也被蒙上一层恶毒的阴影。

“你真是不错，”一只干枯的、如同鹰爪的手亲昵地拍拍萨列里挺直的肩背，“不是吗？你正直，善良，忠贞，真是个完美的朋友。……你相信神吗？”

萨列里绷紧下颌。不祥的预感如同乌云盘旋在他头顶，大祸临头的第六感愈发强烈。

但他无处可逃。

“你相信神，对不对？Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi……”那两个“r”的音在老人舌头上打转，他吃吃笑着，带着一种矫揉造作的怜悯，“真是个好句子，很适合你。”

“告诉我，亲爱的安东尼奥，”老人用一种虚伪而甜蜜的声音说，“为什么呢？为什么仁慈的、全能的主，把祂在音乐上能赐予一个人的全部礼物，轻易地送给一个毫无感恩之心的人渣，而对于一个可怜的、勤恳的、满怀谦卑的人，却只吝啬地赐予他仅够理解前者天才之处，又绝无可能追赶上他的一丁点儿才能？”

萨列里默然不语。

那恶毒的、阴狠的笑声愈发大了，像雕鸮啼鸣，或者一匹老狼的远吠。干枯僵硬的手摸索着触碰到光滑灵活的手，然后递给他某样沉重而冷硬的东西。一只箱子，金属触感，几乎压痛音乐家的手指。

“Dio è senza pietà,”老人以一种高高在上、盛气凌人的语气宣布，“祂毫无人性。而这就是你要杀死莫扎特的理由。”

萨列里打开那只箱子。温热的液体从他眼眶中流出，落到皮革手套上，溅起小小的水花。

“莫扎特！无辜的沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特——杀死他即是为恶，这毫无疑问。”

在箱子里有什么？

“但这是必要之恶，只有凭借这种罪行，你才能反抗神！蔑视祂，践踏祂，按照你的职阶，向神复仇！”

两柄短剑。一把拆信刀。一瓶毒药。一张面具。一袭灰衣。几袋钱币。烧焦一半的十字架。尚未装订的手稿。很多手稿。

“杀戮不是目的，只是手段，一个仪式。你要杀死上帝的宠儿以向祂复仇，告诉祂，祂别想得逞。”

萨列里尖锐的牙齿咬破了自己的嘴唇。他尝到血的味道，泛着令人作呕的铁腥，一如他握在手中的刃物。在他胸膛的空腔中，一团冰冷的火燃起来，仿佛它从未离开一般。

“去吧，我的孩子，我亲爱的安东尼奥，去吧。”这个声音忽然又从全然疯狂变得慈祥起来，像祖父鼓励自己年幼的孙子，去摘一朵挂着露珠的花。

“去做你应当做的。”

穿着西服的复仇者走向光辉照耀的钢琴处，老人的笑声弥漫在整个梦境。

“然后我会赦免你。”

 

莫扎特实际上并没有笑。

无论是在先前的梦境中，还是现实里，或者在某个已经被消除的异闻带，莫扎特从来都是笑着迎接萨列里的。你好呀，灰色之男，你是来杀我的吗？他会快活地这样说，来杀了我吧，如果这能让你高兴一点儿的话。

但今天的梦中他没有。

他同样也没有弹琴。事实上，阿玛迪乌斯正散着头发，背靠钢琴，凝视着萨列里。当复仇者提着剑向他走来，魔术师的脸上出现了一种忧愁而愧疚的，不应当属于莫扎特的神情。他的脸色是一种病态的苍白，嘴唇皴裂，从裂纹中渗出凝结的血。不知是冷汗还是泪水的痕迹挂在他的脸颊上，慢慢滑落。

“萨列里，”金发的音乐家艰难地、字斟句酌地说，“你是来杀我的吗？”

复仇者没有回答，只是走近，短剑举过头顶。

“好吧，好吧。”上帝的宠儿试图挤出一个微笑，但失败了。“我能理解……毕竟，你会变成这个样子，可以说很大一部分原因——绝大部分原因——是因为我。你的名誉，你的痕迹，你的命运……我难逃其咎。所以，你想要取走什么，便尽管来拿。”

剑刃迅捷而凶猛地落下。而就在它精准地刺穿莫扎特心脏的同一刻，他几乎用尽最后的力量，叹息般地说：

“原谅我。”

金发白肤的尸体无力地倒在琴键上，而复仇者跪了下来，从喉中发出不似人声的咆吼。

“你很好，安东尼奥·萨列里，你做了你应当做的，我赦免你。”

老人正站在他身前。他咧开了他没有牙齿的、如同黑洞的嘴，伸手触碰萨列里的头顶，如同圣人为信徒赐福。

萨列里抬起头，看到老人颈上的白布散开了，一道深可见骨的伤口如同他的微笑一般咧着，血液汩汩地流下，与从莫扎特胸口流出的血汇聚在一起。

他嘶哑着声音说：“你，究竟是……”

那张微笑着的嘴和微笑着的伤口同时出声，如同歌剧般宏大，响彻了整个空间：

"Nosce te ipsum."

 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 出现的外文分别为  
> Dio Santissimo Misericordia de mi：萨老师宝具名，意大利语，至高的神啊请垂怜于我  
> Dio è senza pietà：意大利语，神毫无慈悲  
> Nosce te ipsum：拉丁语，认识你自己


End file.
